The present invention relates to a mounting structure for an antenna, shaft, mirror, or other device, particularly an automobile antenna mounting, and more particularly to means for mounting such device, e.g. an automobile antenna, in a desired angular position securely on the body of an automobile.
Antenna mounting structures have been proposed which enable an automobile antenna to be secured on the surface of an automobile from the exterior thereof, as disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,536,053, 3,138,661 and 2,727,766.
Although the devices of the above patents are effective in many applications, there is a need for an automobile antenna mounting which can be assembled on a vehicle entirely from the exterior thereof to mount an antenna securely in an upright or other desired angular position on any of the various body designs, including curved as well as planar surfaces, and within the stringent space limitations of modern automobiles.
U.S. Pat. 4,136,986 illustrates one type of antenna mounting structure having the above noted characteristics.
It is an object of the present invention to provide another novel structure for securely mounting a device such as an automobile antenna in an upright or other desired angular position entirely from the exterior of the mounting surface, and which is readily fabricated and assembled, readily operable, and which is rugged and durable.